


Anything You Want

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just wanted to cuddle with his favorite pillow. So why did said pillow have to keep waking him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am and I've had this idea for two days so here you go. Gay cartoonz and delirious. There shouldn't be any mistakes, but, hey. It's 3 am. Anything could happen. Anything... Enjoy!

“Luke… Luke, babe.” At the sound of his name, Luke grumbled, nuzzling his head into the leg it was pillowed on. He heard a chuckle above him, the person that the chuckle had belonged to clearly amused. 

“Luke, I gotta record and unless you wanna hear me screaming, I suggest you get up.” Luke opened an eye and glanced up at his boyfriend. How could Jonathan do this to him when he had just gotten comfortable? 

“Only in bed, baby,” Luke said, grinning at the blush that appeared on Jonathan’s face. He sat up and stretched a little, groaning as Jonathan got up from the couch and stretched himself. “Why can’t you record later? How am I supposed to sleep without my favorite pillow?” 

Jonathan laughed as he walked towards the stairs, shaking his head at his boyfriend. “Don’t worry. It’ll only be like an hour and I’ll be right back down.” 

Luke groaned again and laid back on the couch, sniffling a little to try and persuade his boyfriend to come back and just sleep with him. He could record later. Not like he didn’t have the entire rest of his life. “Delirioooouusss… Forget recording today and stay with meee.”

“Nope!” Jonathan called down the stairs. Luke smacked his lips before curling up on the couch with a random pillow. Maybe when Jonathan came back down and saw him he’d get jealous and replace the pillow with himself. 

It was likely. It had happened before. 

Luke dozed off eventually, not as comfortable when Jonathan had been there, but comfortable enough to fall asleep. Soon, Jonathan would be back in Luke’s arms where he belonged. 

-

“LUKE! LUUUKKE!” The voice Luke was hearing did not need to be screaming. He was trying to sleep goddamnit, and if he was woken up one more time it would not be good for anyone. 

“LUKE! LUKE OH MY GOD I NEED YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW!”

“’m sleeping… come back later,” Luke mumbled, swatting at the air to make the voice go away.

“LUUKEEE!” With a loud and annoyed groan, Luke sat up and opened his eyes, looking around the room to find Delirious. He thought he was done recording and was screaming at him to annoy him, but apparently he wasn’t even in the room. 

He stood up, rubbing at his eyes before going to the kitchen to check if maybe he was in there. It was just as empty, and Luke waited for another shout before he moved again. 

“LUKE! PLEASE HELP ME!” 

It was coming from upstairs, Luke figured out, and he rushed to them, going up the steps two at a time before he reached the door the screams were coming from. He opened it up quickly, looking in to find Delirious standing on his chair, pointing and whining at something on his desk. He looked over, squinting to find something that could possibly scare his boyfriend so much.

“Took you long enough!” Jonathan yelled. “What were you doing? I’ve been yelling for like ten minutes!”

“I was sleeping. What are _you_ doing?” Luke asked, walking over to the scared man. He only kept pointing at the desk, letting out another whine as he did. 

“Don’t you see it?” He asked. Luke looked over again at the desk, eyes roaming as they tried to focus on whatever Jonathan could be pointing at. Finally, after staring for a good minute, he found the attacker at hand. 

“…Seriously? It’s just a spider.”

“Just a spider he says!” Jonathan threw his hands up in the air, completely unbelieving of the other. Luke watched as he tipped over a little, the chair not made to support a full grown man standing on it. Jonathan quickly put his arms on Luke’s shoulders, trying to steady himself before he fell on his ass.

“Please just get rid of it,” Jonathan mumbled. 

“Gotta let go of me first,” Luke responded, smiling a little at Jonathan, hopefully releasing some tension from him.

“…But what if it gets me while you’re trying to get it?”

“That probably won’t happen.”

“Probably?!”

“Definitely!” Luke amended. “Definitely won’t happen. It’ll be fine. Let go, and I’ll get it out of here.”

Hesitantly, Jonathan put one foot on the ground, tapping it a little as if to make sure it was spider free. The other came down a moment later, and then he was removing his hands from Luke, sitting back in the chair. 

Luke smiled at him, turning around to finally get rid of the menace that had appeared, except, it wasn’t there anymore. He didn’t move, searching all around the desk for the spider, but he couldn’t find it. Jonathan noticed, and he kicked one of his legs out to hit Luke in the butt.

“What are you doing? Don’t just stand there.” 

Luke turned back to him, moving forward towards Jonathan instead. He put his hands on the arm rests, smirking down at his boyfriend as a blush crept on his face. Luke loved that blush. 

“What do I get out of this, huh?” This was mostly a distraction, Luke hoping that the spider would reappear if he just wasn’t looking at it. And, if Jonathan knew it was missing, he would probably freak out. 

No. He’d definitely freak out. 

“Uh… I don’t fucking know. Kill the spider and you can think about what you want,” Jonathan replied, looking down at his hands in his lap. 

“Now I’m killing it? That’s gonna cost you extra.” Luke leaned closer, pressing a small kiss to Jonathan’s ear before laughing lightly in it. “Tell me what I can do to you and then I’ll kill it.”

“I-I don’t know. Anything you want.”

“Anything I want?” Luke leaned back, biting his lip as he made eye contact with Jonathan. He watched him take in a deep breath before nodding quickly.

“Y-yes. Yeah. Anything you want. Now please kill the spider.”

Luke took his hands away from the chair and turned back around, walking closer to the desk to examine it. He picked up an empty cup to capture the spider with, his eyes catching on something moving on the end of the keyboard. He breathed a sigh of a relief when the spider was there, and without much hassle, he got it into the cup and ready to be taken away. 

“Aren’t you gonna kill it?” Jonathan asked as Luke made his way to the door. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to see. It could get gruesome.” Jonathan nodded and rolled his chair back over to his desk, smiling at Luke as he put his headphones on and went back to his video. 

Luke took the spider outside, letting it into the grass in their backyard. Sure, Jonathan had wanted it dead, but what he didn’t know didn’t kill him. Besides, Luke was totally going to get something amazing if he just let the thing go and skipped the part where spider guts got all over his shoe. Jonathan really didn’t have to know. 

Once he was finished with the spider, he dropped the cup off in the sink and headed back upstairs, stepping into the room where Jonathan was _still_ recording. That little fuck. 

“Babe.”

Jonathan paused his game immediately and looked at Luke, glaring at him. 

“I’m recording!”

“You owe me.”

“After I’m done!” Jonathan turned back to his game, but Luke wasn’t having it. He walked over to Jonathan and stood behind him, watching him play for a few seconds. Luke knew when Jonathan was recording, he left him alone. It was the same for when Luke recorded. But Jonathan had promised _anything he wanted_ and, well, Luke wanted it.

He put his hands on Jonathan’s headphones, sliding them off his head and placing them on the desk. Jonathan protested, pausing his game once more and putting his controller down. He swiveled around in his chair, the glare intensifying as Luke grinned at him. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Do you know how much of this I’m going to have to cut?” Luke’s hands found themselves back on the arm rests, and his face was leaning close to Jonathan’s once again. 

“You said if I killed the spider I would get anything I want-

“Yeah, later, when I’m don-

“Nope. I want you now.” Luke grabbed one of Jonathan’s hands, pulling him up out of the chair. Jonathan continued to protest as Luke dragged him to their bedroom, pushed him onto their bed, laid next to him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and placed his head on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“…I tell you that you can have anything you want from me, and you decide on fucking cuddling? I was getting ready to give you a blowjob and everything.” Luke nuzzled his head against his favorite pillow, laughing at Jonathan’s clear unamused voice. 

“If you were so ready, how about next time you wake me up it’s with a blowjob?”

**Author's Note:**

> Delirious is scared of spiders, I swear to fuck he is. Hope you enjoyed and hope you, like Delirious, were expecting a blowjob and everything. ;)


End file.
